


It's Okay

by twistedMagic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kind of Canon Universe but with small Soulmates AU, M/M, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedMagic/pseuds/twistedMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you be there when I wake up?" Dean asked.</p><p>"I will always be by your side, Dean Winchester"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd!  
> Tell me if there's any mistake, please.

"Dean, I can't sleep" Sam whispered as he stared at Dean, who was sitting on a chair next to him. His eyes were filled with sadness and fear, and that was everything but okay. Dean's mission is supposed to take care after Sam. That's what John Winchester told him to do everytime he went hunting. He needed to make him proud by making his brother feel safe and protected. What could he possibly doing wrong if Sam was feeling like that? 

 

"'S okay Sammy, I got you" Dean said holding his little brother hand when Sam held out his smaller hand from the blankets. The chocolate haired kid nodded and closed his eyes, squeezing his older brother hand. Then he smiled a bit and started to drift off. Never letting Dean's hand go because Dean was his brother,his best friend and his own hero. He needed Dean to be next to him when his nightmares chased him down. He needed Dean because he had no clue on what was the meaning of having a father nor a mother. Sam feels sorry for not even knowing his own mom. But, even if he was living in the darkness, he was eternally grateful for his big brother Dean.

 

After half an hour, Sam fell asleep and Dean stared at him.

 

"I'm sorry Sammy, I can't protect you from the bad dreams" He lamented and then he closed his eyes "Sometimes I wish I could be a hero, I wish...I could be Batman" He said to himself and opened his eyes to stare at the sleeping figure of his brother, letting his hand go "And have tons of money so I could buy you everything you want. To buy Bobby all the whiskey he wants, or all the stuff he needed. Like better guns, he has really old guns you know?...I wish I could give Bobby and you my everything to see you smile everyday..."

 

Dean was crying at this point so he bit his lip and wipped his tears away with his sleeve.

 

"Men don't cry,men don't show any type of emotion..." He reminded to himself but he couldn't hold it back, the sobbing mess just started "...But I'm no men, dad. Should I say 'sir',what do you think Sammy? I'm still a kid, I should-" Dean sniffed as he rested his elbows on his legs and covered his eyes with his palms "I should be in school, I-I should be studying and making friends. Mum should be here too! I'm just...I'm just a kid Sammy and you are a kid too. Why can't we be normal kids..?" He moved his hands off his face,staring at them. Wet from crying. He took one last shaky breath and looked back at his brother "But it's okay, Sammy. I got you, I am always gonna be there. Whenever you need me or no. That's why big brother exist. To be a pain in their little brother ass"

 

He smiled slightly and then felt a hand resting on his shoulder, his whole body tensing. Green eyes filled with fear.

 

He couldn't scream so he opted for the best option: turn around. He turned around and found a tall man with blue eyes like he sky staring right back at him.

 

"Hello Dean" The man greeted him with a tiny smile and Dean sighed.

 

"Hi Cas, you scared me!" He whispered-shouted but smiled. But that smiled quickly faded because he blushed of embarrassment when he remembered he was crying. Dean furiously started to remove any trace of a tear on his face and hands. That was a sign of weakness, and that's a huge no.

 

"Dean" Cas said, a hint of smile on his raspy tone of voice "What are you doing?"

 

"Don't you _dare_ to look at me,Cas!" The older Winchester of the room said, trying to stop feeling the tears going down his face.

 

Castiel hugged Dean, because he knew how hard was the life of this kid. Because he knew how his life is _going to_ be like. And the angel, unknown creature for the kid, is hurt thanks to that. The angel knows he isn't able to do or say anything. He can't change what his Father wrote in the book of life of this family. The Winchester family. But all this stuff was left aside as soon as Castiel heard the kid made a 'squee' sound.

 

And Dean, attempted to push away the man with a funny trenchcoat to no vail. Feeling himself weak, he hugged back the man as tight as he could and started to cry again.  Because growing up is hard. Because he is forced to grow up. And he didn't want to, but he needed it. He needed to grow up to protect Sammy. He needed to learn more about the monsters his father hunts, to kill them and protect the little family he has left. Dean Winchester would never cry infront of someone. But Cas was different, he was his weakness because it was a 'product of his mind' according to his already death mom. She told him that it was okay to have an imaginary friend, because they protect us from going to dark places in our hearts and from being alone. So he let Cas be with him and be his weakness. He also let Cas see him crying because Cas met his mother in her best days, and Cas told him that his mom was a beautiful and strong woman. And Dean liked when people said nice things about his mother.

 

Dean moved away from Cas when he started to feel tired. It was already 5AM and no trace of his father. But he needed to be awake.

 

"Are you tired?" He was brought back to reality with that question. Confused he looked at the man infront of him "I repeat myself, are you ,prehaps, tired?"

 

"Oh, well yes. But I need to stay awake" He replied looking back at Sammy. There was a smile on his little brother face and that made him smile as well.

 

"I can watch over you, if you wish" Blue eyes focused on green ones.

 

"Cas you...You are not even real, how could you?" Dean asked not believing what he heard, still moving away from the chair to the bed next to Sam's one.

 

"My mission is to protect you, remember?" The angel said now sitting on the chair.

 

Dean didn't say anything but he took his shoes off and covered himself with the blankets. Castiel stood up and put another blanket on both brothers. First on Sam, because he was shaking slightly.And then on Dean.

 

"Will you be there when I wake up?" Dean asked almost in a whiper,his green eyes still a bit red from crying but filled with fear and hope. He tightened his grip on the blankets but tugged a bit the trenchcoat of the blue eyed man once he walked past him.

  
  
"I will always be by your side, Dean Winchester" He replied,the corner of his mouth moving slightly up. But the human simply nodded and closed his eyes, letting him go to take seat on the chair. And that was the end of the conversation or so he thought. He counted the breathings and then he softly said:

 

"What  a brave little ant you are, Dean. A strong and brave little ant..."

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in Tumblr and saw this post  
> http://teamfreewillimagines.tumblr.com/post/98177984786/castiel-castiel-i-didnt-want-to-tell-you-until
> 
> And my mind was like 'Destiel', so hey :3
> 
> I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting.


End file.
